


Sinking In

by AnotherAnonymousAuthor



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnonymousAuthor/pseuds/AnotherAnonymousAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten days is all it took.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinking In

Ten days is all it took.

You didn’t have time to be nervous.

Not even after you had a hotel bed to yourself last night because your sisters physically dragged you out of the house with the intention of keeping up with tradition.

There was a rushed kiss to your wife-to-be’s cheek yelling that you loved her and that you would meet her at the altar.

You didn’t have time to be nervous until now.

A moment later, after you gripped your dad’s arm tightly walking down the aisle because in all honesty heels aren’t your thing and you don’t trust your ankles with the ground, she’s muttering with her brother and unable to look anywhere but at you.

There’s a sniffle and a giggle when she reaches you at the end; your families give you away as you tightly lace your fingers with hers and try to stop yourself from crying.

You both stutter and mumble your way through your vows, and she curses at you when you put her wedding rings on her finger, and you laugh and kiss her hard in front of everyone as you’re declared married.

It’s just the two of you carrying your flowers and your shoes down the hill holding hands, and for a moment there is peace, until she laughs and curses at you again in disbelief.

Later, you sit through the obligatory speeches, laughing as you’re both embarrassed beyond comprehension.

Naturally, you both tear up when her sister reads out what her mother planned to say but couldn’t because of an expired passport, and your parents tell you how proud they are to welcome her to the family and that they love you forever and always.

Also, they want more grandchildren.

It isn’t until after midnight that everyone has left, having opted for the safer option of a hotel room on your wedding night, that you’re standing in a sports bra and sweat pants in your bedroom that you catch your ring in the corner of your eye and it actually sinks in.

You’re married.

To the woman of your dreams.

She settles against you and calls you Mrs with a grin.

You roll her over and mutter it back as you kiss your wife.


End file.
